The Shopkins Battle: Official Character Guide
The Shopkins Battle: Official Character Guide is an American children's book published by Scholastic in 2019 and is TSB's first published book. It was first discovered in Sizzle Press' book flyers on September 19, 2019 and was officially confirmed by Michael Huang and Satomi Hinatsu on the same day. The book was written by Satomi, Cary Huang, and a Sizzle Press employee. Summary The front cover has Apple Blossom, Cheeky Chocolate, Spilt Milk, Tara Tiara, and Mystabella on the series' normal grass. (Additionally, Pupkin Cake is featured in a promotional image.) The book includes descriptions of all 45 initial Battle of the Shopkins contestants and includes tips on how the reader can make their own object show. Each character description has an illustration of the character in BOTS's style, along with some tropes. The book's introduction explains TylerTheMan201, the show's creator, the creation of BOTS, and the basic plot and gameplay of the series. As mentioned in the introduction, there is a short quiz at the end of the book. The last page is a picture of the whole BOTS cast: Zara Star, Sunburst, and the 45 contestants, arranged in a gradient based on color. The back cover continues the grass from the front and has World Vacation Jessicake, Lala Lipstick, Starletta Shades, Pamela Camera, Twinkle Cupcake, Chico Pyramid, Rainbow Sparkle, and Rainbow Kate, with a summary of the series in the center. Details and release The book is 48 pages long and is 5¼ inches wide by 7⅝ inches tall (133 mm by 194 mm). The full-color paperback book is $5 from Sizzle Press (or $4.50 on their website), with the flyers and website crossing out a $6.99 retail price underneath. The book is listed for grades 3-7 and ages 8-12, and is only available in English. The "subjects & themes" for the book is "Reluctant Reader Appeal" and its ISBN is 978-1-338-35839-1. The book is in two Sizzle Press flyers, Item #8V1 in and Item #3X1 in Lucky September. The Lucky September flyer says the book is a Sizzle Press exclusive, though it was eventually made available for online retail purchase. Sizzle Press Book Clubs, where the book can be bought from, is only available to schoolchildren and their parents and teachers. A participating teacher is needed to log into the website where the book is listed (clubs.sizzlepress.com), and can only be delivered when the teacher has finished the book orders. The two flyers that are given to children list the book as $5, on Sizzle Press Book Clubs' website it is $4.50, and The Sizzle Press Store lists it as $6.99. Blurbs These descriptions are on Sizzle Press's book flyers. The Kids Picks September flyer uses an exclamation point after "characters" instead of a period. "THE OBJECT SHOW THAT STARTED IT ALL!" "The creators of the YouTube series tell all about your favorite characters. With tips on how to create your own object show!" These are from the book's Sizzle Press listing. "Short Summary From World Vacation Jessicake to Crown Jules—meet the quirky contestants of the hit animated series and predict who will win. "Good For: Fans of the Hit Series, Funny Character Profiles, Whimsical Full-Color Art, Discussing Teamwork and Fair Play "Topics and Themes: Girls, Cameras, Cupcakes, Milk Cartons, Apples, Chocolate Bars, Tiaras, Dresses, Vacuum Cleaners, Lipsticks, Unicorns, Raccoons, Dogs, Other Object-Based Characters, Friendship, Competition" Description "What do you get when groups of inanimate Shopkins battle one another for the chance to live on a fictional town where robots wait on you hand and foot—if you actually have hands or feet, that is? You get The Shopkins Battle, the animated YouTube series. TSB, as fans call it, is a raucous parade of crazy characters, each with their own personalities, hang-ups, friends, and enemies. This character guide is indispensable if you want to know all there is to know about TSB." Gallery Main article: The Shopkins Battle: Official Character Guide/Gallery TSB Official Character Guide Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of the book TSB Official Character Guide Back Cover.jpg|Back cover of the book Goofs *The book states that Mystabella is a hyperactive girl with a huge obsession of unicorns, even though in "The End is Near", she doesn't like unicorns. Trivia *The book was previously known as a "secret project" that delayed "Return of the Rocket Ship" (BOTS 15) and was mentioned as early as July 2019. Files in Satomi's source images date back to August 5, 2019, which is less than a month after the latest episode at the time, "I Wanna Be Famous". *Spilt Milk's pose is recycled from "Zara Goes Too Far Fetch". *The book, at times, explicitly references specific moments in past episodes. **Jessicake's "Did You Know" segment references "Code Cracker", "Comic Life" and "A Ruff Time". **Peppa-Mint's "Did You Know" segment references "War Cards". **Donatina's "Did You Know" segment may be referencing "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". **Pamela Camera's "Did You Know" segment references "A New Show!". **Cheeky Chocolate's "Did You Know" segment references "Lick Your Way to Freedom". **Rubie Blaze's bio references "A Ruff Time" and "If It's Here...". **Rainbow Sparkle's bio references "DO IT!" and "Run Your Way to Victory" **Kindi Kids Peppa-Mint's bio references "Birthday Bash", "Can you Repeat the Word?", "Today's Very Special Episode", "If It's Here... and "The Long-lost Shop Town". *On the last page of the book, Tara Tiara's face is recycled from "If It's Here..." **Also on the last page, Pupkin Cake's pose is similar to her SC pose. **Bubbleisha's pose is also similar to her SC pose *The Morse code above Brazil Coconut Shopkins spells "HELPME" when translated. *The artwork for Apple Blossom on the front cover is darker than the one in the book and is darker than Apple Blossom in the series. *It is possible this book was the reason for Rainbow Kate's hairstyle to change, as they wanted to avoid copyright issues. *Satomi Hinatsu has released the source images for the book on Discord. The file, titled snazzy.zip, can be found and downloaded here. It is 14 megabytes in size. **There are 4 files in a folder titled "__MACOSX" that apparently feature images of Kindi Kids Jessicake, Lippy Lips, Spilt Milk, and Rainbow Sparkle, but appear to be corrupted. Category:Merchandise